The secrets of the boy who lives
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Harry Potter has been transported to the world of One Piece and became the famous Whitebeard now that he transports back to the Wizard world he has to find out the truth behind his mysterious past of his and is a challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper enjoy and T just in case ALSO taking place in the forth book
1. Chapter 1

Whitebeard stood there, tall and proud. Even though he was dead, his body refused to fall down. His many sons watched him standing there, crying or just staring refusing to believe that their captain or more like a father, has just died... for them. The person who took them as his sons, not as his crewmates. The father figure that they all looked up to and tried to help him become the new Pirate King. Was now dead.

When Whitebeard has died, so many memories came back to him. So many bad and good memories of his pirate life, and as his young life that he had before he came to this world. How one day he was gardening, starving with hunger, he just disappeared into thin air and appeared in a town, where people looked after him after they realized how much little food he had. That happened 65 years ago.

Finally when he became a teenager, he decided to become a pirate and left the town to make his pirate dreams come true. During his journey there was one thing that Whitebeard always wanted. A family. And a family he got. Whitebeard would go miles to protect his sons that he cared so much for. They were the family that he never had before he turned 8 years old.

Now he left them behind. Not sure where he's going to be. Heaven or hell. But what shocked him most, was that he appeared in front of his old ally as well as rival Roger. Who was grinning at him with that crazy smile of his. The two of them were in a familiar place, the same place that they always met up when they were younger and before Roger died.

The two of them sat down under the many Sakura trees, and Roger said to Whitebeard:

"I should thank you for trying to save my son. Even though he died in the end, I'm still proud of the path he has taken. I never wanted him to be a part of the government, so I don't know where Garp kept on getting the crazy idea of him becoming a Marine with that grandson of his. Luffy I believe his name is. Hey Ace has my blood inside of him, there's no way he's going to be in the government."

Whitebeard smiled in amusement at his old friend. Whitebeard smiled faded away, he asked Roger:

"Aren't we supposed to be in hell or heaven or wherever it is?"

Roger shook his head and said to his friend:

"No Ace and I are going to a better place, but you're going to go back home. I can't believe you hid the fact that you were from a different world Whitebeard. I wanted to know as much as possible about that world of yours."

"How-"

Whitebeard was cut off by Roger putting his hand on his shoulder while saying:

"Let's say that God has told me about your past. You're going back to your old world old friend. I wish I could go with you, but I can't leave my son behind and the fact that I know near nothing about your world. As well as Ace will kick my ass if he finds out that I left him again."

Roger laughed while Whitebeard smiled in amusement again. But his smile faded quickly once more when he realized what Roger has said. He was going back to that demonic world? Whitebeard would rather die once and not die twice by the hands of his family thank you very much. As if Roger knowing what his friend thought he said to him:

"Don't worry about it. There's good news and that you don't have to go back to those pig and horse family of yours." Whitebeard looked at him confused, as to how he knew how his Uncle, Aunt and cousin looked like. Roger grinned widely then said once more. "Let's say that I paid them a little visit. You could say that I gave them a heart attack."

The two of them laughed at what he said. Heck Whitebeard doesn't care about his blood family anyways. So why should he feel sorry for them? Whitebeard asked Roger while looking down at him:

"Why do I have to get back to that demonic world? I don't want to die twice you know. Once is enough."

Roger took off his hat and put it on his lap, he looked up at his friend with a serious look on his face. Roger said to Whitebeard:

"It's because the world of yours needs you. You'll find out soon about your past so don't worry about it. And this time try not to die during a battle. But die peacefully and an older age then you are now. I hate seeing you die the same way that I did. It's not pleasant and I know how it felt for having knifes go through your body. So you better stay alive you got it? Or I'm going to kick your ass to hell and bring you back and kick your ass again!"

Roger grinned in the end, which made Whitebeard burst out into laughter. Whitebeard missed Roger greatly, he was a very strange man that's for sure. One minute he's random, the next he's serious and the next thing he knows he's joking around like a little kid.

"Hey pops nice to see you again!"

Whitebeard and Roger looked up to see Ace, he was grinning at the both of them. Ace looked like how he did before he died, healthy and had no scratch on him. What made Whitebeard amused was that Ace had the tattoo on his back still. The three of them sat down together and food appeared in front of them. So they all ate and while eating and talking, both Ace and Roger fell asleep with their faces in their plates.

Whitebeard groaned. _Like father like son_, was the only thought that went through his mind. How do those two do that Whitebeard will never know. _Anyways where the heck do they get those eating habits?_ Whitebeard thought to himself. Whitebeard smirked at the idea, he said to the both of them:

"There's no food left."

"Food!"

The two of them woke up right away, their faces covered with rice. Whitebeard howled with laughter, he had a hand over his stomach because of the cramps that he was getting from laughing too much. When they realized it was a lie, Ace pout while Roger huffed in annoyance at Whitebeard. Those two were acting too much alike for their own good.

"That wasn't nice pop!"

Ace stated with a pout again. Whitebeard ruffled his hair, which made Ace huff and turn his back to the both of them. The two fathers shook their heads at his stubborn nature. Whitebeard said:

"Did he get it from his mother?"

"Yep! She was scary when she was angry." Roger replayed then shivered. Roger quickly mumbled under his breath. "I just hope she'll never hear me say that again."

Whitebeard heard Roger and chuckled with amusement. They saw the food disappearing, and Whitebeard's body was starting to glow. Roger grinned so widely that it looked like as if he's face was going to be cut in half because of it. Roger said to Whitebeard as his last words:

"You're going to have your powers, memories and weapons with you so you don't have to worry about anything. Just remember what I said old geezer and stay alive! I better see you having kids and grandkids! See you later Harry Potter!"

Whitebeard was shock at the name. It has been so long since he has heard it. With that Whitebeard disappeared, leaving behind Ace who looked amused as well as confused about the name, and Roger who kept on grinning widely.

"Now Ace... we need to hide from your mother."

"Agreed."

Ace agreed with his father and the two of them left the place. A second later a beautiful young women with pink hair appeared, she huffed with frustration not catching her son and husband just in time. With that she disappeared continuing searching for the two of them.

**Important notes: Ok the ending was random but I felt like making the mother chase both Ace and Roger around also I found out that Roger and Whitebeard have rival/friendship/ally kind of situation that's why I wrote this stuff down and I don't know anything about Roger's personality so I made it close to Ace because come on we need to have at least one parent that has a eating habit like Ace because I have no idea as to who he got that eating habit from or he just grew up like that AND I want to pair Whitebeard with somebody like Luna or Hermione or somebody anyways please review and hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A lot of people have chosen Luna to be with Whitebeard so I'm going to do that and I'm sorry to keep you waiting I'm working on the other stories from this website ****_and_**** from my other account on another website so you might have some days that I won't update this story at all but I didn't give up on it :) so don't worry about that anyways enjoy! Oh and before I forget! I ****_suck_**** at writing down accents so you won't see Hagrid with an accent and all of that sorry.**

It was near the end of summer time, all the kids were back home doing their last minute homework or having fun being with friends before heading back to Hogwarts. The teachers were getting ready for their classes and were getting their classrooms organized. Meanwhile Dumbledore just sat down in his office, deep in thought as to what he should do about Neville.

He's the other child of the prophecy, but Neville wasn't brave enough to even face the three headed dog from his first year. Every test that Dumbledore has put up for Harry Potter, to get him ready for the war, was forced to put them on Neville Longbottom. The kid couldn't even keep his own ground, how can he even defeat the Dark Lord?

Dumbledore was pushed away from his thoughts, he felt the ground shaking. _An earthquake? _Dumbledore thought to himself, holding onto the table until the shaking has stopped. Dumbledore with many other teachers, ran outside to see what was going on. They were shocked to see a 17 or 18 years old man standing there.

The man was very muscular, he had a few scars on his chest. There was a huge white coat that was resting on his shoulders, he wore light, loose pants that were tucked inside his black boots and had a black sash around his waist. He had a bandana as well on his head. He had black flowing hair that reached up to his chin. **(A/N: Ok I know he has blond hair so don't tell me that I did it wrong but I'm trying to make him look like Harry so I'm changing his hair and eye color from blond hair and yellow eyes (That's what I read about his looks) to black hair and green eyes as well as he doesn't have his mustage.)**

What shocked them most was the fact, that the boy had a bisento on his back, and it was _huge_. 3 or 4 times as big as the man also known as Edward looked up to see a castle, he was studding it until Edward heard somebody say:

"Excuse me who are you?"

Edward looked to where he heard the voice, to see an old man with a long beard, and about 10 to 15 other people behind him. All of them were wearing robes? _Who wears those sissy dresses?_ Edward thought to himself. He was also debating in his mind, if he should say his birth name or the made up one that he used in the other world. Finally Edward said:

"Harry Potter."

All of them gasped in shock. The Harry Potter that they were looking for all this years was that man? How is that possible? Dumbledore was the one that's the most shock. He remembers seeing Harry as a baby, but imagining him as this man in front of him was quite hard to do. Dumbledore asked Edward:

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"What did I just say? Of course I am."

Edward replayed getting quite annoyed. Dumbledore studied Edward closer, searching for that famous scar of his. After a minute he found it, the scar was fainting away that's why it was hard to see it. Dumbledore smiled brightly, he clapped his hands together while saying:

"It is you I'm so glad that you came back Harry."

"Who are you?"

Edward asked Dumbledore while looking down at him.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents have been to this school, studied here and graduated. But may I ask you a few questions in my office?"

"Just ask it here."

Edward simply said not wanting to go inside the castle at the moment. Something was off about it, and hearing that witches and wizards go to this school made him think that this place is some kind of a joke. But then again... while he was little he did disappear without an explanation so maybe. _There's no way that magic exists enough that there's devil fruits_, he thought to himself.

"How old are you exactly?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts, his arms were crossed over his strong chest and he said to Dumbledore:

"How old do I look like?"

"17 or 18 years old."

Dumbledore replayed. Edward looked down at his body, and noticed that his hair was back but this time it was black and not blond. _So I'm 14 all over again and my hair is back to its natural color... I still wonder how it turned blond when I traveled to the other world_, he thought to himself. That would explain why things look bigger than they should be. All Edward did was shrug and tell the old man that he was 14. Hey that's how old his body is, so he has to say the body's age not his real age.

Dumbledore asked him where he was all this time. He sighed deeply, _great now I have to tell a story_, Edward thought in annoyance. So with that Edward started to explain how one day he disappeared, and appeared in a completely different world. That was all, he wasn't planning on telling them anything about his pirate life, being killed and all of that.

By now all the professors were giving Edward funny looks, they were starting to question if that is really him. _The_ Harry Potter. But Dumbledore on the other hand, was nodding in understanding. He never heard of traveling to another world, but because he has proof right in front of him, Dumbledore can't really think that it's some kind of a joke.

"Harry you are a wizard just like your parents. You can come to this school and study magic."

Dumbledore said to Edward. The famous Whitebeard stood there thinking, should he just go and study this nonsense? Edward sighed mentally, he really didn't have a choice at the matter. So with that he just nodded, but when a thought came through his mind Edward said:

"If I have to wear this dresses that you call robes, I'm not going to."

"But it's traditional Harry, you have to wear the robes."

Dumbledore tried to explain to Edward, but all he did was stare at the old man and shake his head. So with that Edward went to Diagon Alley the next day, got his stuff, came back to the school and was tutored by his teachers on what he has missed. By that time Edward was pretty convinced that there was such thing as magic. _Great... at least Blackbeard and the government can't get their hands on this stuff. With this they could kill people without a second thought or control them._ He thought to himself while looking down at the three forbidden curses. Yes... it was a _very_ good thing.

**Please review and please don't say anything mean and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Whitebeard ****_might _****turn OOC I'm not sure because this is the first time that I ****_ever _****included that guy in ****_any _****of my stories for the past few years (If none of you knew, I own another account on another website.) so it might take me awhile to get used to him and might not I'm not sure it all depends if I understand his personality or not which I have to research because that helps me a whole lot more than just watching him so anyways enjoy the story and please no rude comments~ I'm working hard here.)**

Edward was sitting in one of the compartments, just staring out the window in a deep thought. This past two weeks has been pretty tough on him. The Minister of Magic found out about him coming back, and put it all over the news for the entire magic world to see and know about. Not even a day later, and hundreds of thousands of letters appeared in front of him.

Some of them were about how happy the people were for him coming back, while others just wished for him to die, and the strangest one he got yet was a women writing down for him to marry her... this world was just plain weird to tell you the truth. Luckily the Minister didn't get any pictures of how Edward looks like, which he was glad about.

He crossed his arms over his chest, wearing _normal _clothing, unlike those dresses that the school has to have the students wear... traditional... yeah right. How is wearing a dress for both guys and girls traditional? But thankfully Edward convinced the headmaster, that he did _not _want to wear those robes, also known as dresses, which Dumbledore finally has given in and let him do as he pleased, as long as he dressed appropriately.

Which made Edward laugh, because the only people that would dress inappropriately, would be complete idiots in the other world... actually... black headed boy didn't even think anybody in the other world, knew what the word even meant, when it came to their fashion sense. But it's not very hard to do so in this world, because of the fashion sense that people have nowadays. **(A/N: In the story ****_not_**** in real life)**

"Excuse me, may my friend and I seat with you? The other compartments are full."

A girl's voice was heard, Edward looked over to see two girls around his body age, maybe a little younger he wasn't really sure **(A/N: Remember he's 72 years old BUT his body age is 14 so it means that the girls are around 13 years of age)**. In the end he just nodded at the two girls, then looked back outside the window not really bothering with them. Too busy thinking about the past.

Unlike in his teen years and a little older, he always was a carefree person, but right now he has seen and has changed way too much, to become the same person once more. Now he's the same Edward that he was before he has died during the war. _Maybe I should at least try and act like a teenager, I did complain sometimes that I wished that I was young again. _Whitebeard thought to himself.

"Um... what's your name?"

Edward heard the second girl saying, once more he turned to face them, to see that it was the red headed girl that talked this time. Edward was told by the headmaster, that he must say his birth name when people ask for his name, the reason behind the old man's demand was unsaid but the previous pirate didn't argue knowing that he had no choice at the matter. The same girl said once more.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

Ginny pointed to herself then at her friend Luna, who was smiling at Edward. All he did was nod then said before turning back to the window:

"Harry Potter."

Both of the girls eyes widen in shock, they looked at each other then at the man that's seating in front of them, as if expecting him to be joking. There was just no way... he seems too different than the Harry Potter description, that the two girls has been hearing about for so long. But then again, they did read in the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter coming back. So maybe they shouldn't be surprised... right?

"You seem in shock. Didn't expect to see a guy like me as Harry Potter?"

Edward asked the two girls, still not looking away from the window. The two girls almost jumped out of their skin in shock, as to hear him talk. His voice held so much secrets... it was so unnatural. As if he was hiding something about himself. As if it was something so important, that Edward wouldn't _dare _tell a living soul. Ginny said to Edward a little too quickly:

"No that isn't it. It's just... well... um..."

Ginny couldn't find the words for the situation, she started to feel pretty dumb now. Luna pushed a piece of her blond hair behind her left ear, saying to Edward with the dreamy smile that she always had on her face:

"It's just we're happy to know you have returned Harry. The entire Wizard world was going into panic, for this past years ever since you disappeared."

"Where _did _you disappear to?"

The red headed girl said leaning in a little, as if waiting for him to tell her at the spot where he was at. Edward's eyes went very cold when he saw her action, he didn't like it when people pushed their noses into his business, _especially _other people's business, which they had no business in knowing whatsoever.

When Ginny saw the cold and hard eyes of his, she quickly sat straight up and looked around, but was avoiding staring at him in the eyes, because she was scared of him at the moment. Edward said with an emotionless tone in his voice:

"It's none of your business where I disappear to. If you keep pushing your nose into other people's business, it's going to get you killed one day. Believe me, it will, then you'll regret for ever butting in where you don't belong."

He knew it was very true, because he has seen so many pirates and normal people back in the other world, pushing into everybody's business and in the end getting themselves killed. There were people though thankfully, that learned _not _to do such a thing, because they valued their lives, and didn't want to die thank you very much. The rest of the train ride was silent, none of them were speaking a word to each other.

Ginny was too scared of saying anything, because she kept on thinking that Edward, or Harry as she knows him as, was going to hurt her for some odd reason. Which would be true, but Edward knows how to control his temper and powers. Luna was reading a magazine upside down, which nobody ever bothered reading, because they didn't believe anything that was written in there, except the Lovegood family.

While Edward was _still_ staring out of the window, too deep in thought to bother with the two girls that were seating in front of him. Heck for some odd reason Luna who was seating right across from him, kept on making him glance at her once in awhile.

_What's up with this girl? She's giving off a strange aura. _Edward thought to himself.

Finally when the train has stopped in front of the station near the school, Ginny ran out in a second, not bothering to wait for her friend, because she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. While the other two walked out calmly. When they got off of the train, Edward saw a weird horse like creature. The horse looked dead and had big bat like wings on its back. Whitebeard has noticed that nobody seemed to be bothered by them, or interested in them at least. All of a sudden Luna said standing beside him:

"That's a Thestral Harry. Only people who have seen death and accepted it can see it."

Edward looked down at Luna, he looked back up then nodded. He turned around to head to where the first years are, because he still needed to be sorted into a house. At least... that's what the headmaster has told him to do. Edward said to Luna:

"Interesting, it would make sense as to why only those people would see them. They're very strange... too strange, and would scare everybody away without them trying to. Where I have been all this time, many of the people would be able to see the strange creatures... also... I will see you again Luna... soon."

Edward looked behind him at a shock Luna, he grinned at her and left.

Finally after getting to the Great Hall's doors, all the first years listened to Professor McGonagall's speech, and waited for her to come back to get them. Many of the first years, were looking at Edward with a confused look on their faces. As to why a 7th year would be there, or so they thought he was in 7th year. Finally Professor McGonagall came back and ordered them to follow her. None of them went against the order and followed silently.

Edward kept on a look on his face, that said that he was deep in thought. He was giving off an aura that said _not _to mess with him or else. Everybody except the teachers, seemed in shock to see a once again, what they thought, was a 7th year at the Sorting Ceremony. Everybody stared at the hat, seeing its mouth opening and it started to sing!:

" A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The entire hall burst into cheers. Meanwhile Edward stared dumbfounded at the hat, _did that thing just _sing_? What the hell? This place is just too weird._ After everybody quieted down to let the ceremony start, Professor McGonagall started to say a list of names, after she has said all of the 1st years names, which seemed to take a few hours, she has finally said:

"We have a new student this year, he's going to be in the 4th year." She looked down at the name then announced. "Harry Potter."

All the student body gasped in shock when they heard the name, almost everybody were going to faint, because of seeing that the scary looking student was actually _him. The _Harry Potter. The boy who lived! The boy who has defeated Lord Voldermort. The boy who was supposed to look like any other student here, but looked like a 7th year student, who was ready to finish school.

All of the students were watching Edward carefully, wondering what house he's going to be in, as well as wondering to _why _he's wearing muggle clothing instead of the robes. A certain blond boy in the Slytherin table noticed that, he snorted out loud while muttering, something around the line of him betraying a line or something like that. Edward walked up to the stool and sat down on it, letting the teacher put the hat on his head.

**_Harry Potter, or do you want me to call you Edward Newgate? _**

_I don't give a damn, just put me in a goddamn house already. I'm getting irrigated with everybody's stares._

**_Well it's kind of hard _****not ****_to stare at you Harry. You don't look like your parents at all, especially when the description of how you're supposed to look like, barely matches as to what you look like now._**

_Do I need to repeat myself? Put me in a goddamn house already!_

Edward almost screamed with anger and annoyance at the hat in his head, seriously all he wanted, was to be put in a house already to make everybody stop staring at him like this. The more they stare at him, the more Edward feels like injuring somebody. Hey no matter what anybody says, he has a pirate blood go through his veins since he went to the other world, so he's going to act like a pirate sometimes... or always... actually it all depends on the situation really. Edward knew as well, that he should be used to the attention, but the looks on the students faces, were just too irritating even for him to handle. And the looks weren't helping the situation _at all_.

**_Alright, alright, sheesh calm down. We don't need you to go around killing anybody, from the threatening thoughts that you have here. Now let's see... you could be put in either Slytherin house or Gryffindor, the two of them really suits your personality. You could be as mean and stubborn as a Slytherin, but you care deeply about the family that you have gathered for a long time, before you died during the war to save your son Ace. You're very brave to face all those battles, especially the last one. So it should be..._**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table burst into cheers, two twins were chanting to the other tables from theirs:

"We got Potter, we got Potter, we got Potter."

Edward frowned in frustration, he has seen many boys in this people's ages that were more mature than them. He gave the hat back to the professor, stood up, then made his way towards the Gryffindor table. After Edward sat down next to a red headed boy, who won't stop asking him questions. The headmaster let everybody dig in. Which many people were happy to do.

Many people in the Gryffindor table asked Edward, where he has been all this time until now. All Whitebeard replayed was, _it was none of their business_, which got him weird looks as if he has just hit them all in the faces with a club. Edward didn't pay much mind anymore to the children, after all they were... well... _children_. Even though children their ages are curious about stuff, there are things that should be kept quiet. Like his whereabouts.

The food disappeared, and the headmaster stood up which turned everybody's attention towards him. Everybody fell into silence. Professor Dumbledore said to everybody while smiling:

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

Everybody listened closely, even Whitebeard himself wondering what the headmaster wanted them to know about so badly.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended including Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-bashing Boomerangs." The twins grinned at each other, knowing what to do next already. Dumbledore continued. "The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Nobody said anything, Edward looked around with his eyes, to see that nobody really cared about what Filch wanted and didn't wanted. The boy's green eyes went back to the headmaster, who of course continued.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The entire place burst into talking, people were in complete shock to hear that. Edward has been told about the sport of course by the professors, but didn't take any interest in it whatsoever, so he didn't really care if it was going on or not.

"This is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure to announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

The headmaster was cut off by the door swinging open, a strange looking man walked through them. Everybody's eyes went towards the strange looking male figure, he even caught Edward's attention, which was strange considering that there weren't many things, that would make the famous Whitebeard surprised and interested in.

The male figure wasn't super tall and wasn't super short, but more like in between. He had one normal eye, while the other one looked like a machine, it was staring at the entire place quickly as if trying to find something that was wrong with it. When Edward looked down, he saw that the man had one wooden leg, and the other one was normal. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, this man was the best figure to describe a pirate from this world's view point on them, except for a few things of course, but he was super close none the less.

The man walked up to the headmaster, who shook hands with him and talked quietly enough, so that nobody could hear him. Then Dumbledore turned to everybody, he said to them:

"This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Everybody watched as Moody sat down in the teachers table, took a bottle out of his jacket and drank it, instead of the pumpkin juice that was right in front of him. The headmaster cleared his throat, bringing everybody's attention back to him. His blue eyes twinkled, which made Edward shiver a little wondering how the hell does eyes twinkle like that. Dumbledore said to everybody once more:

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure, to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're _joking_."

One of the red headed twins shouted, which made nearly the entire hall burst into laughter because of what he said. The headmaster chuckled lightly at what he said, meanwhile Edward just raised his eyebrow yet again, because he has no idea what everybody was so worked up about. He should ask somebody later at some point. Dumbledore once more spoken, making everybody in the hall quiet once more:

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her voice, telling him to stop with the joke, but Whitebeard was smirking with amusement because now he knows, that at least there is somebody in this world who _has _a sense of humor. The headmaster only smiled sheeply and nervously at the students, because of the professor, he said once more:

"Er, but maybe this is not the time... no... where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

He started to explain to all the students, who did not understand what was going on, about what the tournament was all about. The headmaster also told them, why the last one was canceled, which made Edward snort at how scared this people were. He has faced a whole lot more scarier stuff than that, so why would they stop over something so small?... at least in his mind they were small.

Edward listened to the rest of the explanation, about the two schools coming, how to enter, what the age limit is, etc... Finally in the end, the headmaster let everybody go off to bed. The twins were arguing about how to get past the Goblin of Fire age spell. But Edward didn't have to worry about it at all, yes he was going to enter for the heck of it.

He has a feeling that this year is going to be boring, so what's the point in just seating around if there's something that's actually fun that he could do? Anyways he's over 17 for sure, it's only his body that's 14. The spell works only on the person's age, _not_ the body age, which would work. So with that Edward goal in set, he followed the Gryffindor kids, and went up to his dorm to go to sleep.

**Please comment, also please no rude or mean comments and thank you :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes ladies and gentlemen, the story is back on! :D Enjoy the new chapter, and leave a comment and please, no mean or rude comments and thank you! ALSO, I AM going to change a few things with the dates and situations so DON'T expect them to be on the same schedule as in the book/movie. Alright? Great! Now onto the story!**

It has been a month since school started. Nothing that gave excitement, had happened.

That was, until today.

It was the 31st of October, a very special day indeed. Why? Because today, everybody in the entire school talk about the two other schools, who planned to show up today. At the moment, instead of being outside, the students were in their classrooms. They sat in their classes impatiently, if the professors hadn't calmed them down then the students would have jumped all over the place. All the wizards and witches, waited for the classes to end already. So, that they could go outside and see the two schools arrivals.

Unlike everybody else, Edward set down quietly in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Whitebeard, had discovered something interested, which had occurred for the past few years. The last year teacher, Professor Lupin, was the best one the school had. But sadly he was dismissed because of being a werewolf. The year before that, there was Professor Lockhart, and he was found to be a fraud. Who erased other wizards memories, so that he could write down their adventures, and be praised for something he had never done. Of course, he was kicked out of the spot, also, he had lost his memories somehow. Finally, the professor from the year before that, Professor Quirrell, was a wizard who had Voldermort on the back of his head. He was found dead, near the end of the year.

Edward at that time period wasn't very sure what to think, when he was told about the teachers. Although, there _was _one thing that had went through his mind. That thought was '_Wizards are idiots_'.

The door opened then slammed closed, a sound of a wood hitting the ground echoed throughout the room, which made every student go silent. Everybody stared at the entrance of the classroom, to see Professor Moody walk to the front desk. The 14 years old kids, minus Whitebeard, took out books to open and read from them. But the professor growled out at the ones who done that action:

"You can put away, those books. You won't need them."

He stumped over to his desk then sat down. In a second the books were gone, in its place were excited looks on students faces. Edward, on the other hand, stared at his professor with curiosity. He had a bad feeling, about the professor in front of him.

While, he was in a deep thought, Moody took out a register. He started to call everybody's names out loud, while his magical eye looked at all of the ones that answered. After he finished, the wounded look men put the register away. He muttered:

"Alright then," He stood up and declared, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty throughout grounding in tackling Dark creatures. You've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There were a lot of murmurs, from the students. The professor announced:

"But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you, so be quiet and listen so I can get through."

"Aren't you staying?"

A boy with red hair asked. He sat down near Edward, but far away at the same time. Whitebeard listened to the boy's and professor's little talk, before Moody said:

"So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it until then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Edward had guessed, that Moody's fake eye was more than just plastic or whatever it was made of. It was magical, and could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. _I don't know if to be creeped out, or amused right now_, was the thought that went through Whitebeard's mind.

"So... do any of you know which curses, are the most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Almost, the entire students in the classroom had their hands up. The real eyeball looked among the student body, before it landed on the only person who hadn't raised his hand. _Harry Potter_, was the only thought, which had went through his mind. He said to the man:

"Potter, can you name one curse."

It wasn't a question, but more like a demand. The responds he got, was a 'tch' from Edward. Finally the male figure said with little care:

"The Imperius Curse"

With that, one by one, the professor showed the curses to the now scared teenagers. The only one who wasn't scared was, of course, Whitebeard. Instead, he looked at the curses with interest. _So this idiots, actually can torture one another. Even though, if it was with a stick. Maybe these wizards, aren't as weak as I first thought. _The man thought to himself with interest.

"Now, let's see how all of you would handle, when a person throws a Imperius Curse at you."

"But professor, you said that it was illegal!"

A shriek came from one of the female's mouth. All of the kids, except Edward, faces went completely pale. The professor ignored the comment, and barked to all the students to stand up. After they had done so, he waved his wand. At that moment, all the tables were put against the walls. The only thing that hadn't moved, was a wooden chair. It stood between the student body, and the professor himself.

Each student, one by one, sat on the chair. When they had the spell cast on them, their eyes seemed to be completely blank. No emotion was found in the pair of eyes. The only way that the others knew that the person was alive, were when they moved around.

"Potter, it's your turn."

A mix of bark and snarl, came out of Moody's mouth. Edward gave him a glare, which had made the professor take a few steps backwards. Whitebeard said, with a _very _serious tone in his voice:

"I'm not going to let you, put a curse on me, and let you do whatever you want with my body."

"Imperius!"

Moody howled, as he threw the curse towards the ex-pirate. Edward just took one step to his left, and watched as the curse missed him. A second later, everybody, but Moody, fainted. How? Because, Whitebeard had used his Haoshoku Haki on them. He said to Moody with an angry tone in his voice:

"Just because, I don't want to be a part of this little experiment of yours. Does _not _mean that you could do it against my will. I won't hurt you now, but next time I won't go easy on you."

He used his Haki once again, and watched as the professor fainted. The class finally ended right then. So, with that the famous ex-pirate left.

-ooOOoo-

It was now evening, and the performance the two schools has showed was... well... not impressive in Edward's mind.

_These wizards are so surprised to see, a carriage being pulled by a couple of huge horses? They're surprised to see a ship? I can't help but wonder... how long would it take for these wizards, to faint or die of shock if they were in my world? _The ex-pirate smirked with amusement at the thought.

Everybody had finished their dinner half an hour ago. Instead of all the students being in their dorms, they surrounded the big golden goblet. Edward watched, as kids put their names into the fire. What had amused him the most, was when a pair of twins put their names into the fire. A second later, they were thrown ten feet away from the goblet and onto the ground.

When everybody looked at the pair of twins with shock, nobody could help but burst out into hysterical laughter. The red headed twins, had long white bears. The headmaster had told them to go to the Hospital Wing, before he complimented them about their beards. One thing was for sure, neither of the twins looked amused as they left.

"Are you going to enter?"

A soft voice came from behind Edward. The man looked over his shoulder, to see his friend Luna stand behind him, with her usual dreamy smile on her face. The male figure smirked a little, before he took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He waved it a little, and said to her:

"Of course."

Edward walked over to the goblet, and past the age line with ease. He put his paper with his current name inside the fire, then walked away with Luna beside him. The man looked over his shoulder once more, he couldn't have helped but smirk widely when he saw the shock looks on everybody's faces. With that, he looked up ahead once again and left.

-ooOOoo-

Both Edward and Luna sat down on the grass, in the cool night. Neither of them had spoken to each other, but merely enjoyed each others' company.

It had been a while, since the ex-pirate had been in a place that was this quiet and peaceful. Ever since he came to this world, he had been bothered by everybody. Nobody gave him room to breathe, as well as they would sometimes make rumors about him, which weren't true at the least. This was why, he had tried to stay away from the crowed as much as possible.

_This world is insane,_ Edward thought to himself as he rubbed his face to get rid of the tiredness. _How was I born in a world like this? These people, make the dumbest pirates seem smart. _Once again, the thought went through his mind. The only person who actually seem to have any common sense, was the person who sat down beside him. Luna.

He looked at the corner of his eyes towards the girl, to see her smile up at the moon. She seemed so relax and happy, even though she was known to be insane by the entire school. The male figure let his eyes look back at the midair in front of him. _She really is something_, Edward thought to himself softly. The man laid on his back, and put his hands behind his head. His eyes looked at the many stars that were shining from the heaven, and at that point he let his mind wonder with ease.


End file.
